Denial
by darksaphire
Summary: Of all the unlucky bastards in the world. Why did HE have to fall for Shuichi too? R&R [On Hold]


Disclaimer: I wish I owned gravitation but you all know I don't so lets get moving shall we?  
  
Other: This story is mostly about love and how someone can fear to love someone so much and yet at the same time they fear themselves.....this story is just to encourage those in love to go for it.....and this story will tell you just that.........so tell me that if what advice that is put inthis story is good or if its just plain wrong k?

**Note that:** .......this chapter is writting inthe perspective of Hiro. This chapter is made for people who have ever experienced unrequainted love. The Next Chapter will be made in Yuki's pespective, whichi would be about how hard it is to show your love to someone.....when you have closed yourself to the outside world.

* * *

**-Denial-**

Hiro could just about scream, his head off right about now. Shuichi was being.....Shuichi.....and it wasn't all that pleasant. Shuichi was bouncing around the recording studio all hyped about something......and not getting any work done which kind of got on K's nerves so he was kind of trying to shoot shuichi. Sakano of course....was holding him back. Without much success.

"WHY?!" Looks like Sakano beat him to insanity. "WHY does this always happen to me?!" Now he had let go of K and he was running around with his hands in his hair like he was about to pull out every last strand of it.....and he wouldn't be surprised if he didn't. After letting go of K, K had dashed across the room in a mad run for Shuichi which now led to Shuichi running around everywhere....including trampling on poor Fujisaki.

Everything was haywire and he wasn't doing anything to calm it down in fear he would get caught in the this _MADNESS. _A sigh escaped Hiro's lips as everything in the room including his favorite guitar was thrown into the air in Shuichi's mad quest for escapture. (yes that word i made up) Hiro was about to voodoo doll everyone in the room when the door to studio was opened and in walked Tohma Seguchi....head of NG Corps.

Everyone went still.....Shuichi was on top of a table trying to shield himself with a lamp from K's gun while Fujisaki was trying to comfort and insane Sakano from crying. Tohma just looked at the mess and it seemed that the only calm person in the room was Hiro.

Tohma gave a cough as everyone settled down....gun and bodies. "You guys have a concert in 2 weeks so shouldnt you guys get practicing and not fooling around?" His tone was soft from the fondness he had for everyone here yet firm since he wanted the concert to go excellently and from what this room looked like.....it wasn't likely to happen.

Tohma just sighed and left. _What was that all about? _Hiro had wondered why Tohma wouldnt just fire them but then again they were the hottest new band around so why would he? Hiro just watched as he left and turned to the rest of his bandmates and now back to normal producer. _At least everythings back to normal._

He then stole a glance at Shuichi. Shuichi was what you could call.......a person with a genki spirit. He was alive. That's all Hiro could say. That's the only way to describe it. Shuichi was just a person alive.....alive with his all too much adorable face.....yes adorable and he had so much energy......the electricity company would be jealous. Shuichi had this charm to him that only he has. I mean sure Ryuichi sakuma was great.....but Shuichi is better.

Yes....Hiro was in love with Shuichi.....though Shuichi doesn't know. _Shuichi will never know_. Hiro had kept his secret well hidden since the day he had discovered his feelings and he wasn't planning on telling them ever. He didn't want to ruin his friendship with the hyper teenager. They were best friends after all....this reminded him of some book or story he had read.....he doesn't remembr but....the words writtin were not forgotten.............

------------

_Have u ever decided not 2 become a couple because you were so afraid of  
losing what you already had with that person?  
  
Your heart decides whom it likes and whom it doesn't.  
  
You can't tell your heart what to do.  
  
It does it on its own........when you least suspect it, or even when you  
don't want it to.  
  
Have you ever wanted to love someone with everything you had, but that  
other person was too afraid to let you?  
  
Too many of us stay walled up because we are too afraid to care too  
much...for fear that the other person does not care as much, or even at  
all.  
  
Have you ever denied your feelings for someone because your fear of  
rejection was too hard to handle?  
  
We tell lies when we are afraid... afraid of what we  
don't know, afraid of what others will think,  
  
afraid of what will be found out about us.  
  
But every time we tell a lie, the thing we fear grows stronger.  
  
Life is all about risks and it requires you to __jump.  
  
Don't be a person who has to look back and wonder what they would have  
done, or could have had.  
  
What would you do if every time you fell in love you had to say  
good-bye?  
  
What would you do if every time you wanted someone they would never be  
there?  
  
What would you do if your best friend died tomorrow and you   
__never got   
to tell them how you felt?  
  
(even if it is that you don't care anymore)  
  
What would you do if you loved someone   
more than ever and you couldn't   
have them?   
  
What would you do if you never got the chance to say I am friends with  
all of my family and they know I love them?  
_

_and when it comes times to say you love that someone.....say this:_

_People live, but people die.  
And I want to tell you that  
you are a friend.  
  
If you died tomorrow (God Forbid), you would be  
in my heart.  
Would I be in yours?  
  
You might be best friends one year,   
pretty good friends the next year,   
don't talk that often the next,   
and don't want to talk at all the year after that.   
  
So, I just wanted to say,   
even if I never talk to you again in my life,   
you are special to me and   
you have made a difference in my life,   
  
look up to you,   
respect you, and   
truly cherish you. _

_if your love is still unrequainted....  
  
Let old friends know you   
haven't forgotten them,   
and tell new friends you __never will.   
Remember, everyone needs a friend,   
  
someday you might feel like you have   
NO FRIENDS at all,   
just remember this poem  
and take comfort in knowing   
somebody out there cares about you   
and .. always will....._

_don't dwell on the past but think of the future...._

_don't think of what could've happened when you know it won't change a thing...._

_make sure to fill that heart of yours with love instead of regret....._

_because somewhere out there........_

_a special someone needs that love......._

_whether that person knows it or not......._

_you will always know._

_----------_

Hiro opened his eyes to realise that he had closed them while thinking of everything that had happened between him and Shuichi......times when Shuichi came to Hiro for advice or help for school....times when they had gone to the mall and just had fun....and times when Shuichi had to run to Hiro's house for comfort from a certain blonde haired bastard.

Hiro glanced over to his bandmates who were once again running around the room min mad chaos that resumed as soon as Tohma was back in his office again.....Hiro had made his decision......he would tell Shuichi.....and whether he was rejected or not would not be his fault.

Shuichi had noticed Hiro sitting by himself seemingly in deep thought. "Hiro...are you ok?" Hiro just turned to Shuichi and gave a small smile. "Of course i am baka."

Hiro had just reached his decision when the source of his thoughts interrupted him.....the adorable face was cocked to the side and a worried expression on his face. He just answered simply and then said.

"I will always be alright no matter what.....becuase you're here for me Shu." Shuichi blushed whichi just made him cuter.

"C'mon Hiro....you're gonna miss out on the fun!" Shuichi dragged Hiro over to the rest of them.

"Hey Shu....can we talk after work?" Shuichi turned to Hiro and just nodded with a smile on his face. Hiro smiled back and sat down on the couch that currently held all the bandmates. Screaming and footsetps could still be heard.

Hiro took once final glance at everyone in the room in which he was so fond of......_yep.....i'll be alright....even if he doesn't return my love....i'll always have him by my side....no matter what._

_Yep....everything was going to be ok._ and with that Hiro joined in on the "Harasing the producer game."

* * *

well? whatcha guys think? is it good? or is it bad? tell me k? and maybe i'll continue.


End file.
